character_tiersfandomcom-20200214-history
Saitama
|-|Serious= |-|Casual= |-|Before Training= Summary Saitama is a human from Z-City who; through rigorous (sort of) training broke through his human limiters and achieved unbelievable strength and abilities. Never breaking a sweat, the name One Punch Man is fitting for the effortless wins Saitama has achieved through the series. Never going beyond a simple brawl, his sheer strength, speed and sower have effortlessly mowed down anyone in his way. A parody character essentially; Saitama is a play on generic, flamboyant battle manga protagonists, who struggle greatly to achieve victory against overly evil characters. Saitama breaks the trend through his lethargic and typically emotionless personality, combined with massively overwhelming strength. Also, due to his effortless wins through the series, we have yet to see his true, full capabilities; getting slightly more "serious" as the series progresses, he casually puts down any new enemy on his radar. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Star Class, likely Large Star Class | Wall Class Name: Saitama, "Caped Baldy" Origin: One-Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human, A-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Sight, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Freezing and Telekinesis (Able to resist Tatsumaki's powers), Can hold his breath in space Attack Potency: At least Star Class, likely Large Star Class (Overpowered Boros' Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon attack while holding back) | Wall Class (Able to rip out Crabrante's eye) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Effortlessly threw a rock faster than Geryuganshoop could. It was also stated by Murata that Geryuganshoop's near light speed attacks are "nothing" compared to Saitama and "a bad joke" in his eyes) | Superhuman (Outsped Crabrante) Lifting Strength: At least Country Class (Effortlessly threw the Monster Association Base, which is comparable to Z City in size, into the sky for a few minutes), likely higher | Unknown, likely Superhuman (Should be superior to Tiger level monsters) Striking Strength: At least Star Class, likely Large Star Class | Wall Class Durability: At least Star Class (His durability should be comparable to his strength), likely Large Star Class | Wall Class (Was able to survive an attack capeable of destroying a concrete wall) Stamina: Unknown, likely Very High (Has not exerted himself even once so far) Range: Standard melee range with punches. At least Star Class with shockwaves. | Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Saitama seems to be single-minded at times, chasing a mosquito relentlessly even after sustaining a blast that destroyed his clothing completely. Due to his laid-back attitude, he lacks any sort of refinement in his techniques and is primarily a brawler in combat, simply punching a target until they're blown to pieces (which he usually does not need due to his overwhelming power). In addition, he is lacking academically, only barely passing the hero exam due to his poor score on the written exam. Nevertheless, he displays great control over his speed and strength, stopping his fist within a hair's breadth of Geno's face to avoid hurting him and generally holding back in fights in order to prolong them. Weaknesses: He doesn't take anything seriously initially, and has a tendency to hold back to possibly prolong a fight. Saitama has no true martial arts training, as he simply just fights, and is possibly unable to breathe in space as well as being susceptible to diseases. Note: Do NOT try to put Saitama in Infinite tier just because because he is stated to have "no limits" or he can defeat anyone with just "one punch". This is nothing, but a pure no limits fallacy and is backed up by little to no sufficient evidence that he belongs in this tier. Category:Characters Category:One Punch Man Category:Star Class Characters Category:Large Star Class Characters Category:Wall Class Characters